


Sixth Sense

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [73]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media’s Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Octopunk Advent, Silent nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Nines and Gavin talk about their worries.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 6





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> For Octopunk Advent. The prompt was Silent Night.

Twas the night before two weeks of mandatory vacation and all through the precinct, not a criminal could be heard; except for one who was drunkenly singing Silent Night in the Holding Cell. 

Gavin waved goodbye to Chris wishing him a Happy Holiday as he and Nines exited the building.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You seem nervous.” Nines asked, holding the door open for Gavin, “I could always say I came down with the flu and we can’t make it?”

“Dude, relax I’m comfortable being your fake boyfriend for a couple of days. It’s just performance jitters. Also, I don’t think your mom would buy the lie about you coming down with the flu.”

“Why? I lie all the time on undercover missions. I don’t think it’ll be any different.” 

“I don’t know.” Gavin said, as he carefully walked down the sidewalk to avoid slipping on ice, “I think Mom’s just have a weird sixth sense and can tell when their children are lying.” 

Gavin felt Nines’ eyes on him, “Then why did you agree to be my fake boyfriend?”

“Because it seems like a fun idea. I wanna see how long we can pull this con off and I’m wondering how long it’ll take your family to see through the ruse.”

“You’re just wondering if they’re as smart as me.” Nine said smugly 

“Absolutely not.” Gavin said, feeling his face turning red, “I just have nothing better to do.”

Nines said nothing in response and Gavin hoped that Nines assumed the redness of his face was from the cold and not the fact that he, Gavin, was blushing.

They walked in silence for a while.

“You know it’s okay to be nervous, right?” Nines asked, breaking the silence “I’m nervous about this whole thing too.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Gavin said, sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Nines said, lightly bumping shoulders with Gavin as snow began to fall. 


End file.
